Doctor Who?
by Dante Andy Anderson
Summary: On a cold and sad night, Rachel Berry was preparing to take her life when she meets a man who wants to take her on a adventure, this man calls himself, 'The Doctor'
1. Chapter 1

**DOCTOR WHO?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this Storyline and plot. Glee (TV Series), Doctor Who (TV Series), Glee Fan Trailers on Youtube, All Music mentioned all belong to their respective labels and what not.**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Scenes of Mild Profanity, Suicide Attempt, Bullying, and Violence. Do Not Read if you're easily offended.**

**Genre: Drama, Sci-Fi**

**Era: AU - WHMS**

**Notes:** This will be with the Twelfth/Thirteenth Doctor; and while this will feature The Doctor and of course have him taking a companion of sorts, I've decided to class this as a Glee FF.

To the Doctor Who fans out there, I will endeavour to keep as close to the proper representation of The Doctor was possible. But please do not be too cross if I deviate a bit.

Also **some spoilers** for the Doctor Who series if you've never seen them before.

**Ships:** **Rachel/Quinn (eventual).**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

There is a lot of sadness in this Universe and no one knows it like The Doctor. He had seen beings that he called friends come and go, some having died, others being stuck in another universe where he could not enter for fear of destroying the delicate balance of the universe should he try to move them back.  
He had been in countless wars, one that he himself fought himself.  
He had seen death numerous times and had also lost himself when a new regeneration cycle began only just in recent times began regaining his memory of his past selves.  
And he had lost his very people whom he sought so hard to save. Right now he was attempting to find them. Having told Clara, his current companion, that he had found Gallifrey - and having her none the wiser that he had lied about it so that she wouldn't feel so bad about being together with Danny Pink, even though he knew that was a lie too because something about her demeanor was off when she told him that Danny and her were back together after he supposedly returned from the nethersphere.

Anyway, back to his current happenings, he was still a bit miffed as to why the T.A.R.D.I.S. took him to where it was now, until he heard the sounds of a young girl crying. And it wasn't the type of crying where they were looking for attention, or that they were lost, this soul sounded like that they had nothing left, like life wasn't worth it anymore. He would know, he had heard that cry many times before and if there was one thing that The Doctor simply could not stand; it was to see children cry, and perhaps this was the reason why the T.A.R.D.I.S. managed to take him towards America; to Lima, Ohio to be exact.  
After all, the T.A.R.D.I.S. knew him better than he would like to admit and no matter how jaded he felt at the moment, the machine knew that he would simply not ignore the cry of a burdened child.

After landing however, as quietly as humanly possible, since of course he didn't have the brakes on this time, The Doctor found himself bemused as to why. Because before him right now, standing on a bridge, and ready to take her life, was a young sixteen year old girl, not quite a child as he thought despite her small stature, so he wondered why he had to care now.  
Death was a normal part of the life, and at times it wasn't uncommon for people to take matters into their own hands when things were too much for them. You can't save them all was what he always thought.

Although with that being said, now that he was here he knew that there had to be a reason as to why he had to be there and at the moment he couldn't seem to turn himself away anyway.

"Is there a reason you're ready to take the plunge?" he asked as he walked up to the girl and leaned against the railings of the bridge and looked at her.

The young girl nearly fell from shock as she grabbed hold of the bridge edge that she was holding on to.

She turned to look and see the Scottish sounding man look back at her, eyebrows raised in a questioning manner as he looked at her, still leaning against the bridge edge with his arms crossed.

"I, um, nothing," the girl replied.

"Well it can't be nothing can it, if you're standing on the edge of something ready to jump it means that you've given up, that something isn't worth it anymore," he said back to her.

"If you're here to stop me from jumping..."

"I'm not here to do anything,"

"Then why are you here?"

"I was brought here,"

"By who?"

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. brought me here,"

"The what?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space, it's a time machine, or rather a space and time machine,"

"Okay then?"

"Well, sometimes the D is for dimensions, but what does it matter? What does matter is that it can take me where it feels I need to be because the navigation is shot, but it's more fun that way,"

The young girl just thought he was insane as she looked back over the water rushing below her.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry," the girl answered.

"Well Rachel Berry, how about you step back over the railings and come on an adventure with me?"

"Yeah because that's not creepy at all,"

"And what do you have to lose by following me? If you were planning to go anyway, I can take you across the Universe where not many have ventured before, I can take you to the past, present, and future, of this world, but you will never experience that if you don't take a chance,"

Rachel thought for a moment before saying, "Prove it, prove to me that you've got this time machine thing,"

The Doctor smirked as he snapped his fingers and the T.A.R.D.I.S. opened up its' doors, shocking the girl.

"Tell me Rachel, would you like to go on an adventure?" The Doctor asked.

But the girl could do nothing but gape.

The Doctor took this opportunity to extend his hand out for her to take which Rachel hesitantly took and climbed back over the barrier of the bridge.

"Well now, where would you like to go?" The Doctor asked.

"I, uh, I don't know, dinosaurs, I want to see dinosaurs," Rachel said without knowing why, and had she been in the right frame of thought she would have said something more akin to New York City, or to a time in history when Barbra Streisand was still quite young; but perhaps she could ask for that if this man didn't turn out to be a psychopath intending on killing her.

"Oo, I speak dinosaur, this will be fun, do you want to pick up anything before we go?" The Doctor said as he looked down at her and rubbed his hands together.

"I don't have anything left, I gave it all away because I didn't think I'd ever need them again,"

"I see, well no matter, we can get something along the way, are you ready for an adventure?"

"Sure,"

And with that The Doctor lead the young girl into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and shut the doors.

"Oh my god, it's," Rachel stuttered.

"I know," The Doctor smirked, he loved hearing this part.

"It's bigger on the inside," Rachel said as she opened the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S., ran around it and then came back inside again looking baffled, "But, I, it's still bigger on the inside,"

"Well Rachel Berry, if you think that's 'cool'; wait until you see what she can do next," The Doctor said as he pulled some levers and making the T.A.R.D.I.S whir to life as it began to disappear.

Rachel just smiled for the first time in a long time.

"And don't worry, you can just follow my lead, it's the eyebrows, they're good at indicating leadership," The Doctor said as he showed Rachel to the place that would be her new living quarters for next while.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this intro, next chapter is in the works. Until next time team.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Rachel looked around the T.A.R.D.I.S. that was now going to be her home for god knows how long. As she made her way down the corridors attempting to find what might be her room, she noticed one room that held only pictures in them.

Funny, he didn't peg her as the keep a picture type, he seemed more like an apathetic adventurer; but then again what would she know, she'd only met the guy.

"Find something you like did you?" The Doctor said as he stood at the door of the room she was in.

"Yes, sorry, you have pictures," she said.

"Yes, well, apparently it's a very human thing to keep memories so I put them up there,"

"Who's this?" she asked as she pointed at one picture.

"That is Clara, my current companion, she's currently on Earth with her boyfriend, or so she says,"

"Okay, and who's this?"

"Amy Pond, my last incarnation saw her face first and last well, sort of, this me now, well, I saw Clara first,"

"Incarnation, what does that mean?"

"I regenerate when I come to the end of a life cycle, I turn into someone else and yet I am still me,"

"You mean like reincarnation?"

"Something like that but not really,"

"How many incarnations have you had?"

"Thirteen, well, fourteen really, possibly fifteen, I regenerated twice as the same being and another time I became War and wasn't known as The Doctor, anyway theoretics,"

"Okay then, and who's this?"

"Me," he said, "That was when I first started traveling,"

"Um, but you're, uh..."

"Old,"

"Well, that, and different looking,"

"I told you, I regenerate when I need to,"

"Okay, so who's this? And why did he like the bowtie and the fez so much?"

"Me again, at the time I liked bowties, I thought they were cool,"

Rachel just gave him an 'Okay then' type of nod as she looked at another picture.

"Um, so who's she? And is that a Robot Dog?" she asked.

The Doctor's eyes saddened for a moment and Rachel regretted even asking him.

"Yes, the Robot Dog is known as K9, and that woman is Sarah Jane Smith, a very good friend of mine, has seen countless worlds with me, fought against the Daleks," he answered.

"What happened to her?" Rachel asked.

"Same thing that happens to all humans eventually, she died, too soon for me but I couldn't help her,"

"I guess you've lost a lot of people then,"

"When you live for as long as I have then yes, you do,"

"How long have you lived?"

The Doctor scrunched his nose for a bit, almost as if he was trying to remember, "I can't remember, a long time," he said finally.

"You make it sound like you're about a thousand years old or something," Rachel said as she turned away from the photos to look at him.

"I probably am, anyway, go get dressed, we're about to see the dinosaurs, we're about to land," he said as he went out the door.

"Um, I don't have anything to wear," Rachel said as she ran to catch up with him.

"Right, have you got money?"

"Nope,"

"Well, then I guess you'll have to make do with what you've got, that's okay, you'll be in trouble if a T-Rex tries to chase you, mind you the poor thing swallowed the TARDIS at one point and I took it to Victorian London by accident," The Doctor said as he paused in his walk making Rachel pause.

Rachel just looked at him.

"Long story, c'mon let's go," The Doctor said as he clapped his hands together and moved again towards the console and then towards the doors to exit the TARDIS.

Rachel ran after him as he took his long strides.

The Doctor finally reached the doors and opened them only to shut them again.

Rachel just looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, normally I could say, 'Welcome to' and then say the place we were supposed to go to," The Doctor said as he looked at Rachel.

"Okay, so, are we not where we're supposed to be?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, different planet all together but hey this could be some fun, let's go, TARDIS never takes me anywhere without a good reason,"

Rachel followed him out the door and stared in surprise at the place around her.

"What is this place?" she asked, "It's kinda cold,"

The Doctor looked around before falling to the ground to smell it and then taste the snow.

Rachel just looked at him like he had gone insane.

"Strange, why are we here?" he wondered out loud. Then he took out his sonic screwdriver, a scientific device, so that he could scan the air around him to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

While he was doing that, Rachel decided to say nothing as she did the one thing one should never do when on an unknown planet. She walked off for a bit and looked around.

"Hello, how may I be of service?" a voice asked her making her turn.

Rachel screamed at who was standing in front of her and ran as quickly as she could back to The Doctor, "DOCTOR!" she screamed as she tripped then scrambled up and then ran into The Doctor's arms.

"What? What is it?" he asked as he looked at the girl who was attempting to bury her head into his chest though it was rather an awkward attempt at it.

"There's a thing, and it had tendrils and it, it, I don't know, it freaked me out, it was holding a ball, and I," Rachel said as she looked at the ground.

"Hello, how may I be of service?" the voice asked, having caught up to the pair.

"WHOA!" Rachel yelped as she ran behind the tall man and hid.

"Oh Rachel don't be so silly, it's just an Ood," The Doctor said with a smile showing that he was about to laugh at how she was acting quite silly, to him anyway.

"A what?"

"An Ood, they are designed to serve, it's what they're born to do, well, the processed ones anyway like our friend right here,"

Rachel peeked out from behind the man and gazed up at the Ood staring back at her.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you, I am Ood Sigma, would you like to go somewhere warm?" The Ood asked her.

"Um, okay," Rachel said.

"Right this way,"

As the Ood lead The Doctor and Rachel towards the nearby facility that had long since been abandoned, The Doctor looked at Rachel and said, "A very long time ago I came here and helped save this planet for the Ood, and like I said before, something must have happened if the TARDIS has lead us back here,"

"Oh great," Rachel muttered.

"Come on it'll be an adventure,"

"Why do I get the feeling that you love this kind of thing a bit too much?"

The Doctor just shrugged.

* * *

When they reached the facility, Rachel made sure she stuck close to The Doctor as the Ood lead them through the now abandoned place.

Rachel cocked her head to one side as she listened, "I hear music," she said.

"It's the song of the Ood," The Doctor said, "They sing together to be connected, amongst other things,"

Rachel just nodded her head and then asked, "But the song, it's sad, why is it so sad?"

"We are sad because we are missing," Ood Sigma said.

"Missing?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, we have been going missing and we were hoping that if we sung the song of The Doctor Donna and the Blue Box that you would hear us and help us,"

"Who's Doctor Donna?" Rachel asked.

But The Doctor didn't reply as he remembered the red head who had been here with him about two incarnations ago, helping the Ood who were trapped. The woman he was forced to make forget everything that she had experienced and done while she was with him so that he could save her life. The Ood were singing then too, a song of slavery. Seemed they had a lot of songs to sing. He even remembered that as he was dying as the tenth to be regenerated as the eleventh, the Ood sang him a song to ease him into that sleep. Yes he remembered it well.

Right now however, he decided that he should tend to the matter of the Ood disappearing.

"When you say you're disappearing, what do you mean?" he asked.

"We are disappearing, first we are here and then we are not,"

"I don't understand what you mean," Rachel said.

"We are here and then we are not,"

The Doctor looked at them before finally getting a small hunch about something, "The Ood are like a hive, they speak as if they are all one, but what if that's not the case?" he suggested.

"Huh?" Rachel said looking confused.

"Right, you're new to this, The Ood think as one, they are one species that work with the hive mentality,"

"You mean like bees?"

"Yes, they are connected by, as you can hear, song, a central brain, that is what they do, so we need to take a step back and think, something is making them disappear, what if instead of them as they are it is one by one, individually?"

"What could do that?"

"I could think of a few things," The Doctor said.

Suddenly there was a sound of a whoosing outside, a sound that The Doctor knew well, and he hoped that he would be able to help the girl as well as the Ood, because if it was the possibility that he thought it was, they were going to have a bit of a problem.

Rachel wondered what was going on as the Ood around them started standing up and were making sounds of fear.

"Rachel I need to listen to me very carefully, I'm sorry to say this, but it looks like your first adventure with me will be quite dangerous," The Doctor said as he took out his screwdriver, more because it was a force of habit than actually believing that it would solve their current predicament.

"Okay?" Rachel said in a bit of fear.

"Fear is good, fear will keep you sharp,"

"Fear could also make me dead,"

"True, but for now I need you to listen to me,"

"Okay,"

"Stay close to Ood Sigma, Ood Sigma, will you look after her,"

"I shall endeavour to the best of my ability Doctor," Ood Sigma answered.

"Good, now I need all of you to listen to me, stay focused and stay sharp, I will try and keep that thing away from you all and try and figure out how to help you," The Doctor said as he moved towards the door and to where the sound could be heard, "And whatever happens, whatever you hear, whatever comes at you, just remember one thing,"

"And that would be what?" Rachel asked.

"Don't blink,"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Right, just some "admin" - for those who are wondering The Doctor is not Quinn. Quinn herself will appear in a later chapter and the Faberry while far off will eventually happen.  
As to the why of Rachel feeling as she does and what lead her to the point of wanting to jump; in a semi true to Doctor Who fashion; things about her will be revealed as the story goes on.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Rachel felt a bit worried as she looked around as she began to wonder if following what she perceived was a madman was a good idea.

She shivered a bit, not just from the cold but from the prospect that she could catch her death here.

"Are you cold Miss?" Ood Sigma asked.

"A little," she replied.

"If you please, follow me,"

Rachel nodded her head as she followed the Ood through the facility.

"So, how do you know The Doctor?" she asked.

"He helped us when we needed it most, we were slaves, the Ood, bred to serve the human race as it expanded across the universe," Ood Sigma said as they kept walking.

"That's horrible,"

"We live to serve though it drove many of us mad and we did what we wanted not to do, to kill those around us,"

"But not you,"

"I have patience, the man who enslaved us is now himself an Ood and we have cared for him," Ood Sigma said as he then paused outside a door, "Here we are Miss, the old quarters, there were some employees who lived here and some of their things were left behind, you may take what you need,"

"Thank you,"

"I shall be waiting outside should you need any assistance,"

Rachel just gave the Ood a small smile as she went into the room and heard the door shut behind her. She looked around for something that fit until she eventually found some pants, a top, and a warm jacket.

She wondered what to do with her other clothes as she shrugged and folded them up nicely, if things worked out okay, she'd just have to come back and get them.

Rachel spun around as she walked towards the door and wondered what to do.

"Um, Ood Sigma, I'd like to come out now," Rachel said as she tapped on the door, "Ood Sigma?"

There was no reply.

"Hello? Ood Sigma?" Rachel said as she started banging on the door, "I'd like to come out now,"

A sound of rushing could be heard making Rachel jump as shadow's moved by room's window.

"Ood Sigma, let me out, please let me out?" Rachel screamed as she banged on the door before screaming as she looked back at small hexagonal window to see a creature that reminded her of a stone angel staring back at her, but this one here had it's teeth bared at her as she screamed, "OOD SIGMA SOMETHING IS HERE LET ME OUT,"

The sound of a sonic screwdriver could be heard working on the door.

"Rachel I need you to listen to me very carefully, don't blink and don't take your eyes off it," The Doctor said, "I'm working on getting you out,"

"What do I do?" Rachel asked as she froze in fear and tried not to blink.

"Don't blink and don't take your eyes off it, it will break through the wall if it has to get to you so don't blink,"

Rachel did as she was told even though her eyes began to water from the effort of keeping her eyes open.

Eventually a click was heard and she felt The Doctor pull her out of the room.

She let out a cry of relief as The Doctor shut the door again.

"Well, I found it," he said as she looked up at him.

"Why'd you lock me in?" she asked Ood Sigma angrily.

"I'm sorry to have caused you distress Miss, but The Doctor asked me to protect you, I felt that not only was the room warm enough for your kind but that it would be safe for you in there should I guard the door, unfortunately it locked on its' own and I was at a loss," Ood Sigma stated.

"It was draining some of the power, clever thing," The Doctor said in an almost impressed tone.

Rachel wasn't quite sure as to what she wanted to say so she stayed silent.

"Right, let's get going," The Doctor said as a loud bang was heard followed by a sound of scrapping and scratching against the door.

* * *

The three made their way back to the main facility.

"Okay, two questions, one, what is that thing? and two, how'd you find it and get away?" Rachel asked.

"That, Rachel Berry, is an Angel," The Doctor replied, "As to how I got away, I managed to keep out of its' sights long enough that it didn't realise I was there, but it knows there were beings in the facility so came here, I came back just as you screamed and Ood Sigma told me that the door locked on its own,"

"Oh, but I'm confused, I thought Angels were nice and you know, not creepy,"

"Well you're thinking of a different type of Angel, that out there is a Weeping Angel, the lonely assassin, I wonder how it got here though,"

"A spaceship?" Rachel suggested albeit quite sarcastically.

"Spaceship, that's a possibility," The Doctor said.

"We had a ship crash here about a month ago, there were no survivors on board and no bodies," Ood Sigma said.

"And when did The Ood start disappearing?"

Ood Sigma tilted his head a bit as he looked at The Doctor.

"About a month ago I wager," The Doctor said, "Right, Ood Sigma, I think it's a fairly good idea if you and the rest of the Oods find somewhere to hide, and Rachel,"

"Yes?" Rachel said.

"Let's go see this Angel, shall we?"

Rachel just gulped as she followed The Doctor's lead.

-page break-

"So how do you plan to beat this Angel?" Rachel asked.

"Wit," The Doctor replied, "Now if I'm correct, that Angel will be around here somewhere, or at least it'll be heading for the TARDIS,"

Rachel just gaped as she watched The Doctor move to the next part of the building.

"Wait, what? Wit?! And why?" she nearly screeched.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be fine, and if you see it," The Doctor started as he walked faster ahead.

"Yeah, yeah, don't blink, I got it,"

"As for the why,"

"What why?"

"You asked why,"

"Oh I did, why?"

"You look confused,"

"I am confused,"

"Okay, you asked why the TARDIS? Or at least that's why you implied,"

"Yes,"

"The TARDIS has enough power to feed an Angel for a very long time, but if it gets its' hands on the source power and feeds the damage it can do is catastrophic,"

"I see, so, how do we plan to trap this Angel?"

"Well, I've got no cracks in the Universe to throw it into anymore, had to restart the Universe as my last self, quite an interesting story, I'll have to tell you some time over tea, and I can't get a living creature to keep staring at and trap it, so I'm working on it,"

"If it turns to stone why won't we just use a sledge hammer then and kill it like that?"

"You happen to carry one with you do you?"

"Well, no,"

"That's why, now c'mon let's go,"

Rachel sighed as she kept following The Doctor's lead.

-page break-

The pair didn't have to go far when they saw the Angel and Rachel felt panicked the moment she saw it.

"Well hello there," The Doctor said to the Angel, "Now how'd you get here and who brought you?"

The Angel didn't say anything as it stayed in its quantum locked state, a process by which if any living creature were looking at it it would turn to stone. The perfect protection because you can't kill a stone.

Although, at that stage, Rachel wondered what would happen if someone took a sledgehammer to the creature and began destroying it if it would cause the thing to die.

"So, no vocal chords that you stole, unlike Angel Bob," The Doctor said.

Rachel just stayed quiet.

"I will say that this explains a lot, when I was here a long time ago with Donna Noble, I wondered why there were more Ood around than what was written on the manifesto, also explains why some were rabid and others were just violent," The Doctor continued, "You cut them off from the main Ood brain, you caused them to go insane, see for so long The Ood had a chance to be free, but when you sent them back, even the unprocessed ones, the company thought nothing of it and stitched a translator where their second brain should have been, happy that they seemingly had more Ood to sell; and being stuck in a place where they could not be free; that kind of treatment would turn anyone rabid, but Angels, you are creatures known for not caring, you just want to eat, that's all you want to do,"

Still the Angel said nothing.

"Rachel, let's move slowly back to the TARDIS," The Doctor said as Rachel nodded her head and slowly moved back, "Okay, now I'll run and you keep an eye on that thing, and when I'm in the doorway, I'll look at it, understand,"

"Yep," Rachel squeaked, unsure of how to really feel.

"Alright, here I go,"

It felt like a long time before the Doctor told Rachel that she could turn and run as quickly as she could to the corridor.

"And what are we planning on doing?" she asked as she reached him and turned to look at the Angel that was still in the same spot.

"Run," The Doctor said as he took out his screwdriver and slowly shut the door with it.

"What?"

"RUN!"

Rachel yelped as she started to follow The Doctor in a run. Despite her size, or would one say because of her size? She ran rather quickly.

The scream and cry of the Angel was heard behind them.

"Don't look back, don't stop," The Doctor instructed.

Rachel did as told as she kept running, forcing herself not to look back.

The Angel was heard screeching, if it was laughing at the thrill of the chase or if it was screeching with insane anger, Rachel couldn't tell.

Unfortunately she tripped when something grabbed her leg.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed as she turned to see that in its' playing with it's food moment, The Angel grabbed her leg.

"Just stay right there, I'll be right there, and don't blink Rachel," The Doctor said as he ran towards the TARDIS.

Rachel wanted to cry, but she knew if she cried she would blink as she fought a painful battle of keeping her tears at bay. She felt the grip on her ankle tighten as she tried to move backwards.

Suddenly she heard the sound of something materializing around her and realised that The Doctor had materialised the TARDIS around her.

"Okay," he was heard saying to her as he ran and plonked something in front of her before she felt him somehow manage to pry her foot away from the Angel.

"Oh my god," Rachel said as she collapsed into his arms and cried as he awkwardly patted her back, "Thank you, what'd you do?"

"Temporary solution, I used a mirror, it's now staring at itself, but we can't leave it here long and I know just the place where it can stay quantum locked for all eternity and starve,"

"Okay,"

"First, shall we say goodbye to our Ood friends?"

"Okay," Rachel sniffed.

-page break-

After saying goodbye to the Oods and hearing them sing their song of joy, The Doctor took Rachel to a small abandoned house in England that had four Angels still there, decaying a bit and all quantum locked.

How he managed to manoeuvre their current Angel so that it'd be stared at and was also staring at the other Angels that were still in that basement, Rachel didn't know as she was instructed to stay safely in the TARDIS.

"So, how was that for your first adventure?" The Doctor asked.

"Scary," Rachel answered.

After a quiet moment, The Doctor smiled and looked at her and asked, "So, where would you like to go to next? See your past when you were a kid? Go to the moon, which is actually an egg by the way, go to a different distance planet, or see New York in the future?"

"Please, after dealing with that thing, I don't think I'll be able to stare at statues in New York the same ever again, or any statue anywhere," Rachel said as she moved her arms in a 'no way Jose' way.

The Doctor chuckled at her before saying, "Well, to be fair you'll be safe at least ninety percent of the time,"

"Oh good," Rachel said in a strained voice as The Doctor started pressing buttons and pulling levers on the centre console of the TARDIS.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"I'm going to take you to New York, 1960," he said to her.

"Really? But I don't have the right clothing,"

"TARDIS has a closet of clothes from my prior adventures, I'm sure you'll find something,"

"I, we're going to go to New York, where in New York though? New York City?"

"We'll see shall we,"

When they landed, Rachel slowly stepped out into New York and felt the cool breeze and gazed up to see the Statue of Liberty above her.

"Wow," she said, "This looks a lot cooler close up,"

"I'm having a feeling of deja vu here, anyway, October, 1960, New York City, shall we go see a stage production?" The Doctor asked as he stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Really?" Rachel asked as she linked her arm through his.

"Well, figured you'd deserve a nice relaxing time after that too close to death start,"

"Thank you,"

"Right, onto a ferry shall we,"

As the pair eventually got to New York City and began to walked through it, Rachel listened as The Doctor told her the story of how he had been to New York before with Martha and the Dalek threat that once was. He told her of his other adventures when he was here on his own, and of course of his adventures in New New York.

Rachel was interested in hearing it all as she took in the sight that many around her too for granted and that many from her own time would never see. A city in progress, a city in 1960.

The Doctor looked down at Rachel who was grinning from ear to ear and he took note to talk to her again at some stage as to why she was on that bridge that night, but right now he knew she was genuinely happy.

A woman walked passed them hurriedly in the street, dropping her wallet as she went by.

"Excuse ma'am, excuse me," Rachel called out as she picked up the wallet and ran after the woman.

The Doctor just kept an eye out on her.

"Yes," the woman said as she turned around and Rachel gaped yet again, "How can I help? I'm about to be late,"

"I, I, I, I, um, your wallet, you dropped your wallet," Rachel said as she held out the wallet to the woman.

"Oh, thank you so much, you must not be a native New Yorker or you'd never have returned that,"

"I would have, I, are you going to the theatre?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I'm um, learning about theatre, and just wondered, I'm Rachel Berry,"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Barbra Streisand,"

Rachel just squeaked in happiness as the other woman wondered why.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I don't know that much about Barbra Streisand and her history - so obviously things will be a bit out of place here and there, please bear with it all of you who are massive Barbra fans.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"You, you're Barbra..." Rachel started as The Doctor soon thought it best to intervene.

"You do know that she's not popular yet," he whispered to Rachel quickly.

"Oh right, 1960 she's only eighteen at the moment, but of course I know, she's my idol, the woman I look up to,"

"Um, well, I better be off," Barbra said as she was about to turn away.

"Wait," Rachel said, "Um, may I come along, I've always wanted to see the theatre and I, um, well, I do want to see 'The Sound of Music'"

"How'd you know I was working at the theatre that showed 'The Sound of Music'?"

"Lucky guess,"

"Right, well, I'm just an usher there so I don't think I can get you in,"

"Oh, I'm not looking for a free ticket, my Uncle...uh...Jethro and I, we just want to see a production, we'll pay to get in,"

"Sure, follow me,"

Rachel smiled up at The Doctor as he just sighed and followed suit.

"So, are you still planning to get into showbiz?" Rachel asked Barbra.

"Yeah sure, I may have to work on toning down the accent but what the hell, I'll keep going, although, there is talk that I should change my look a bit," Barbra replied, "Particularly the nose,"

"No, don't change anything, you're fine as you are and you'll make it big, you'll see,"

"Really? How do you know?"

"Gut," Rachel lied as she tried to dig herself out of the hole she was digging herself, "You're fine as you are, and when you get those roles coming in, people will still criticise you about your looks and your voice, but don't pay attention to them and do what you do best, it'll be one hell of a ride,"

"I'll remember that, thanks, so what about you? Do you plan to go into showbiz?"

"I was,"

"Why stop?"

Rachel paused a bit.

"You don't have to tell me, but you know, if you want to live the life you gotta try it out, me, I've been jumping from place to place trying to save and make ends meet," Barbra said, "But I'm not going to stop,"

Rachel just smiled, "And you shouldn't,"

As the three approached the theatre The Doctor had a frown on his face.

"What?" Rachel asked as she looked up at him.

"You notice something interesting about this place?" The Doctor asked.

"If you say anything about not blinking and Angels, I'm going to cry,"

"No, not that, something seems strange, I feel it, something is amiss,"

"Can we at least see the show first before we go around snooping?"

"If we must,"

"You promised a show, this is going to be fun,"

"Yeah, for you,"

In all actuality The Doctor didn't particularly want to watch the show because he knew of the inaccuracies that involved the Von-Trapp family. Mostly because when he was there with the family for a short period disguised as the gardener; he had to deal with a small Zygon threat. He got rid of them eventually through his use of brilliance but it was still not something he wanted to remember, especially since at one stage Maria was trapped deep in the heart of the Zygon lair in a type of stasis while one of the Zygon's impersonated her.  
Not pretty. And of course since the war was going on around them at the time it just didn't make it a good time period either.

At the moment though, he seemed quite amused at how much Rachel seemed to be enjoying the show so he didn't say anything about it. Not the time and place.  
During the intermission, he was out in the hallway with the small brunette who had gone to get a drink for the two of them, as well as a snack.

"Oh hello again," Barbra said as she walked up to The Doctor, "Are you enjoying the show?"

"My niece is, very much so," The Doctor replied.

"Oh I see, she dragged you along did she?"

"Yes, but I did promise her so I'm here,"

"Where is she?"

"Food and drink,"

"It can be a rather long show, so you know,"

"Tell me Barbra," The Doctor started, "What do you know of this theatre?"

"It's not that old, built around 1910 I think, then closed in 1931 and was once a movie theatre, reopened only a couple of years ago in 1958 and was renamed Lunt-Fontanne Theatre and was priorly known as The Globe Theatre, it has seen actors come and go, why?" she asked.

"That area next to the curtains,"

"The upper class boxes?"

"Yes, when were they built?"

"Not too long ago actually, ever since they came in there have been rumours of creepy things happening, something about ghosts not liking it when something that they're a part is changed but I thought it crazy because this place was only opened in 1910, so you know, can't have had that much history run through it, unless you count 1930s when we went through that depression, and of course the wars, but still,"

The Doctor just frowned, the architecture was too modern for the time period that they were living in; plus if he remembered correctly, that area of the theatre wasn't even supposed to have any corporate slash private boxes there and he was getting suspicious.

"Who uses those boxes?" he asked.

"I don't know, but Marv said to me once that it's been booked out every day since but no one ever uses it, last girl who wanted to check it out, well, she disappeared and never came back, but I don't know if that's a rumour or not," Barbra answered.

"Oh hello," Rachel said as she walked up to the pair, "Um, here you go Uncle Jethro,"

"Thanks," The Doctor said as he took a sip of the drink.

"How are you enjoying the show?" Barbra asked Rachel.

"I'm loving it, I've always wanted to see this show in the theatre and now I'm glad to say I have,"

"That's good, say, would you like to see the theatre after closing?"

"We'd love to," The Doctor said as he placed his hands on Rachel's shoulders as Rachel looked up at him confused but then shrugged as she looked back at Barbra and smiled as she nodded her head.

* * *

After the show Rachel was ecstatic as she waited for everyone to leave and Barbra began to show them around the theatre.

"Wow, this place is cool," Rachel said.

"Cool?" Barbra asked, "I suppose it is, but then again it is getting chillier as the months go by,"

"Oh, um, right, sorry, I meant that this place is great, I'm loving it, and the stage,"

"You can sing something if you like?"

"May I?"

Barbra just waved her hand, gesturing for the brunette to sing.

"Wait, um, may I hear you sing?" Rachel asked.

"Um, I guess, what should I sing?" Barbra asked.

"Just something from the musical, how about 'Favourite Things'?"

"Sure,"

Rachel walked towards the front of the stage so that she could turn and look at Barbra, The Doctor stayed where he was so that he could keep an eye on where Rachel was standing since she was right under the newly built rich boxes.

Barbra took a deep breath as she imagined singing for an entire audience as she began to sing 'Favourite Things'; she looked over at Rachel who seemed to have tears in her eyes as she listened.

"You wanna join me?" Barbra asked.

"Really?" Rachel squeaked.

"Yeah,"

Rachel skipped to the centre of the stage as they both started to sing until the song was over.

The Doctor was actually impressed as he clapped his hands together.

"Thank you," Rachel said, "You're an amazing singer,"

"So are you, hope to see you on Broadway at some stage," Barbra said.

"Yeah maybe,"

"Rachel, Barbra, I suggest you come over to me right now," The Doctor said.

"Why?" Rachel asked then saw the look on his face as she grabbed Barbra's hand and pulled the other woman towards The Doctor, "What's going on?"

"Tell me Rachel, do you notice anything about those boxes over there?"

Rachel chanced a glance over and shuddered, staring back at her from the boxes were a few evil faces - the marionettes, but these ones looked different, they had wild hair, black smudge and sinister looking eyes, and their grins were like they were from a horror movie.

"Doctor?" Rachel started.

"I knew something wasn't right," The Doctor said.

"What are you two talking about? That's probably one of the crew pulling a prank, happens all the time, Al the Security Guard loves to trick us sometimes too," Barbra said as she was about to take a step forward only to pause when she heard the sinister laugh and shriek.

"Stay back, both of you stay close to me," The Doctor said as he had a grin on his face, more for himself and the fact that he was curious, but he was still grinning, "Never in all my years did I think I'd ever come across these creatures again, why, I do wonder, are they here?"

"Creatures?" Rachel started.

"The Marionettes you have here, are they those one's?" The Doctor asked Barbra.

"No, I thought those were just old ones that were left behind, they were creepy but I thought nothing of it," Barbra said, "What's going on?"

"Tell me, have people been disappearing from here?"

"I don't know, I heard rumours that there have been disappearances but I just thought they left so I thought nothing of it,"

"Oh I don't think they ever left this place, for now, where's the safest place in the building?"

"May I suggest, Outside?" Rachel said with a big emphasis and stress on the word outside.

"Oh, brilliant, where's the closes exit?" The Doctor said as he clapped his hands together like he was about to get some work done.

"Just down the hall and to the left that way," Barbra said as she pointed.

"Oh good, when I tell you two to run, we start running, okay," The Doctor said.

"But my things,"

"You value the things or your life?"

Barbra couldn't say anything.

"Those creatures up there, they're monitoring us, examining us, I've only come across them once before," The Doctor said.

"What creatures?" Barbra asked.

"They are known as Orientate Mehst, creatures who take the life or lives of various creatures to feed their dark natures turning them into creatures like themselves unless of course they're that hungry and they devour everything possible and use the bones to decorate their ship, the original vampires, usual disguise is a child's doll or in this case, marionettes, quite clever really, oh and are they fast and strong, they'd give the Angels a run for their money,"

"Doctor, shall we get going?" Rachel asked in fear as she noticed the chattering and the laughter get louder as a couple of the Marionettes started making their way down the aisles followed by a few baby dolls. A couple had their sharp razor teeth already showing.

"Yeah, that might be an idea, RUN!" he yelled as the three made a crazy dash for the exit, following Barbra as she lead the way as he instructed the two, "Keep going and do not look back,"

When they reached the exit, the laughter could be heard echoing through the building.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Barbra said as she pushed at the door, "The door, it's locked and those things have us trapped,"

Rachel just leaned against the door as she felt the breath in her lungs escape.

* * *

**AN 2:** I hope you all enjoyed that, yes I "invented" a new villain creature. Next chapter is in the works.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Heya team, I do hope that the last chapter was spooky enough. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I apologise for the time it took to update but I was recovering from illness.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"What are we going to do?" Rachel shrieked in fear.

"I don't know, there's no other way out," Barbra said as she panicked too.

"Excuse me," The Doctor said as he slipped passed the two with his sonic screwdriver at the ready and started working on the door.

Eventually the door managed to click open as The Doctor turned to look at the two.

"Okay you two, out," The Doctor said as he unceremoniously shoved the two out the door before running out himself and slamming the door shut.

"The hell is going on here?" Barbra asked in an angry yet scared tone as she collected herself and stood up.

"Your theatre is being over run by those creatures, this is becoming more interesting by the moment,"

Barbra just looked at him.

"Yeah that was my reaction too," Rachel said, "So, what are we going to do?"

"We?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I mean you will need help, or at least an extra set of eyes, you know my plans about life anyway so if this doesn't work out you don't have to worry about what happens to me,"

"But I'd worry very much, remember what I told you, see the Orientate Mehst will turn you into one of them, an army to control and feed so that they will forever remain strong, and your fate Rachel may not be in being dead, your fate will be that you're one of them, your soul forever tainted by the blood of those you will kill when you become one of them,"

Rachel paused as she looked at him.

"Right now though we need to get moving, the longer we stay here the more likely we'll get abducted," The Doctor said.

The other two nodded their heads at him as they followed his lead.

In the end, the small group went back to the TARDIS to rest. Of course it took Barbra quite a while until she finally recovered from shock at the fact that there was such a thing as the TARDIS.

"It's, it's um," she started.

"Yes I know," The Doctor said with a cocky smirk.

"Smaller on the outside,"

That made him drop his smile a bit, "Well, it's better when it's said the other way round but oh well,"

After they all settled down with some dinner, Barbra struck up a conversation with Rachel.

"So let me see if I get this right, you two are time travelers?" she asked.

"Yep," Rachel said truthfully.

"And he's not really your uncle?"

"Nope,"

"I see, um, can you tell me about my future? Do people know who I am? Do I make it? Or will I just be one of those who just miss that mark?"

"I can't tell you that, but what I can say is that no matter what happens just be you and don't ever give up because with that voice and style, you're one of a kind,"

"Thanks,"

"It's the truth though," The Doctor said as he looked up from his monitor and at Barbra, "You change who you are and that uniqueness, that gift, that style, it'll be gone and you will really be like everyone else,"

Barbra just nodded her head.

"Aha, here we go, a means to defeat them," The Doctor said with a large grin.

"I thought you'd know how to defeat them since you encountered them once before," Rachel said as she got up and looked at the screen but couldn't figure out what it was saying.

"Well, actually, the last time I faced them River and Jack were with me, it was a blast, literally, although those two together are not a good sign for my health and that was when I was literally a younger man,"

"Who are River and Jack?"

"River and I were married, Jack is a fifty-first century man,"

"Whatever that means,"

"No important, right now I have a way to defeat those dolls that does not require me to blow up the theatre,"

"That would be good," Barbra said as she stood up and walked up to them, "So, how do we defeat them?"

"I need UV lights,"

"Um, huh?"

"UV lights, I think I'v got somewhere around here, in one of the rooms maybe," The Doctor said as he disappeared.

"What is he doing?" Barbra asked Rachel.

"No idea, but I think I'll just wait for him to come back and see what he has to say,"

The two waited until The Doctor finally appeared, "Here we are, my ultra violent lamp, fine tuned so that it will only hit the target I need and nothing else around it, humanity won't invent these until about the thirtieth century because technology won't have fully advanced, but hey, various races really start to make themselves known and humanity felt it needed to defend itself," The Doctor said as he showed them a device that reminded Rachel of the black lamps that are used to detect invisible stamps on someone's skin, "This device here actually harness the same type of power as the sun, ingenious really how humanity managed to do this, works well against a vampire race of any sort,"

"Question, why didn't you think of this before?" Rachel asked.

"We were in the middle of being chased as I was mulling things over,"

"Right, so now what?"

"I say we go back, now, I mean Barbra needs her things anyway,"

"That is true, so what are we going to do?" Barbra said off handedly.

"Barbra, can you get us back into the theatre?" The Doctor asked as Barbra smirked.

"I'm from Brooklyn, getting in will be no problem for me," Barbra said as she walked towards the door of the TARDIS.

"What is she implying?" The Doctor asked.

"She's going to break in," Rachel said bluntly.

"Hey, I have friends from the Bronx, they taught me well," Barbra said, "So, let's get this show on the road,"

* * *

As the three made their way back to the theatre, they waited for Barbra to pick the lock as Rachel and The Doctor stood guard.

"I don't know why you didn't just use your sonic thing," Rachel said.

"I'm holding dangerous equipment and I'd rather not singe you with you, that's why I'm not using the sonic screwdriver," The Doctor replied.

"Aren't there settings? Or anything?"

"There are, but this is much more fun,"

Rachel just huffed at him.

"Got it, now what?" Barbra asked.

"You two stay right here," The Doctor said.

"Like hell I am," Rachel said, "You can't do this on your own,"

"On the contrary Miss Berry, I'm very sure I can,"

Rachel just looked at him, "There are a lot of those things in there and they will climb all over you, we can help, or at least I can,"

"Hey I ain't backing down from nothing," Barbra said, "Besides, I need my stuff,"

Rachel just shot her a look before laughing a bit.

The Doctor just shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Fine, since you two will probably come in anyway, I want you two to be careful, listen, be quiet, and when I tell you to, duck,"

"Got it," Barbra said as she nodded her head as did Rachel.

"Let's go,"

-page break-

The walk in was full of tension, at least for Rachel it was. The theatre was quite creepy at night time and every little noise and creak made her jump.

Barbra helped The Doctor turn the lights on in the place, unaware of the dark eyes that followed their movements.

"Alright, let's see where those creatures are," The Doctor said as the three made their way back towards the main auditorium.

The three didn't have to venture far when hey heard the voices cackling.

_"You shouldn't have come back for we are now hungry,"_ the voice said in a creepy tone that was a mixture of a child yet a hiss of a demon.

"Well I am The Doctor, and I want to know why you are here, I can help you," The Doctor said as he held out the lamp. The are was becoming darker even though the lights were still on and had the auditorium dimly lit. He knew the fight was about to start.

_"We have been here for so long that this is now our home, but no time for questioning, the game, the game it starts, you may have turned on the lights, but it's not enough for the darkness can take over the light and it aids us more, you have nothing,"_

A hiss was heard as Rachel screamed as a figure came flying at her from the darkness that had been collecting around them.

"DUCK RACHEL," The Doctor yelled as the girl did so.

The Doctor let the device shine a brilliant light as Rachel looked up to see the marionette, teeth bared, turn to dust.

_"He has the light, he wields it,"_ one voice was heard.

_"It matters not, no it matters not, we are many, we are an army, and they are three,"_ another cackled back.

"I am the Doctor, I have no need of an army," The Doctor said as he shone the light up towards the upper boxes.

There were screams that followed.

_"He burns us, burns us,"_ the Orientate Mehst yelled and screeched.

"Tell me why you're here, tell me, I can help you get back home, I can help you leave and go to a place where you can never go hungry," The Doctor said.

_"He lies, he lies, we need to eat,"_

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you leave me no choice I shall destroy you to protect this planet,"

The nonsense chattering and the scuffling didn't stop as Barbra yelped and hit the doll that tried to bite her.

Rachel screamed as she saw the marionette creatures and the baby dolls stand on their legs and walk towards the three, surrounding them. One came flying at her and bit her shoulder.

Barbra went into action and hit the doll hard and sent it flying as The Doctor shone his light on it and turned it to dust.

The Doctor started to burn a few more of them as they screeched in pain and agony at being burnt and turned to dust. The fight didn't last long and by the end of it only twenty Orientate Mehst were left.

_"We surrender, we stop, we hurt, you are the destroyer of races, you are The Doctor, spare us,"_ one of the Orientate Mehst begged.

The Doctor just nodded his head before saying, "But first, you will convert this theatre back to what it was and then you shall promise to never come here again,"

_"We came by accident, that we swear, we crashed,"_

"Then I shall take you back home,"

_"Our planet is destroyed, we are not safe,"_

"Your race found a new home, I assure you of this,"

The Orientate Mehst chattered amongst themselves. Rachel didn't like this one bit, something about the air, their nature, something just wasn't right and she could feel it.  
And so did The Doctor.

_"You can take us,"_ they asked him.

"Yes, provided that you don't do what I know you're planning on doing," he said to them.

_"We are doing nothing,"_

The Doctor just looked at them and got moving.

They watched as the theatre's auditorium was changed back to what it should have been. The technology amazed Rachel greatly, as well as Barbra. And soon it was time to leave. But as they did they all heard cackling and laughter behind them.

But The Doctor reacted quickly as he jumped between Rachel, Barbra, and the Orientate Mehst and shone the lamp killing them all. He took out his sonic screwdriver to scan the air as he listened to his tool. He could hear it, the indication that there was none of those creatures left, they were all destroyed.  
Or so he thought, that was until one that had cleverly hidden itself in the upper boxes came forth with a roar, its size surprising even him. It was almost the size of the theatre itself.

"Oh, my, my, my, I wondered why it didn't pick you up but you hid very well, very clever," The Doctor smirked.

"Doctor, what exactly is that?" Rachel asked as she and Barbra backed away.

"The final boss, the mother of this group of Orientate Mehst, we destroy her and all of them will die, they have a hive mind, almost anyway, she controls them, I was wondering where she was hiding,"

"What do we do now?" Barbra asked.

"I suggest running for the door," The Doctor answered, "RUN!"

The three ran for the doors, Rachel and Barbra both screaming along the way as The Doctor let the mother of the Orientate Mehst feel the burn of the light.

"You two need to do me a very big favour," The Doctor said.

"And that is what?" Rachel squealed as she kept running.

"Be the bait, I need to get to a higher ground, make it chase you back to the auditorium,"

"DOCTOR!"

"Let's just go," Barbra said as she dragged Rachel by the arm.

The mother chased them, roaring as it decided eating two young targets was better than one old one. They ran towards the stage and screamed as the Marionette towered over them.

But before it could swipe at them and turn them into marionettes or even eat them, a strong light shone on it.

"Rachel, Barbra, get off that stage," The Doctor was heard yelling from the upper box.

Rachel and Barbra didn't need to be told twice as they scrambled away in time to see the mother roared with anger and pain as the light finally overpowered her and turned her to dust; and then there was silence.

The three were quiet for a bit before The Doctor said, "Well, I think we should get moving, Barbra, I think you need to get your stuff,"

-page break-

As the sun rose that following morning, Barbra was standing outside the theatre with The Doctor and Rachel; holding her things.

"Well, I guess I should get moving, I'm going to keep trying and who knows, maybe I'll make it some day," she said to the two as she looked from the theatre back to them.

"I'm sure you will," Rachel smiled, "All the best,"

"Tell you what though, I don't think I'll be able to look at theatre for a while, maybe I'll do some club work, get my voice out there, then I'll come back,"

"Sure, wherever you feel the road is taking you,"

Barbra just smiled before saying, "Well this has been an adventure, but I think I'll head back to my mother's place and see her for a bit and then I'll look for more work and perhaps a quieter style of life, even if I get famous,"

"I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you all the best for your future," The Doctor said as he waved goodbye to Barbra as did Rachel.

"You knew that we were going to be fine right?" Rachel said as she looked up at him.

"Of course I knew, I mean Barbra exists in the future and even if the future can be rewritten she was one thing that wasn't,"

"Do you think we'll come across her again? I mean here she's still very young here, not that much older than me, but we just don't know how this event will impact her, what if it does change the world we live in?"

"Come with me," The Doctor said as he lead Rachel back to the TARDIS.

-page break-

The year was now 2011 and Rachel found herself standing inside the very auditorium that had once housed the Orientate Mehst and at the glance that Rachel took in nothing in the world seemed to have changed at all. Everything was still the same. People were bustling around outside, taxis were blurring horns at people, and yelling and sirens could be heard now and then.

"Why are we here?" Rachel asked as she looked back at The Doctor.

"Well, I think you should sing on that stage, again," The Doctor said as he took a seat, "Come on you know you want to, find that spark, that passion, think of what to sing,"

Rachel just looked at him for a moment but he gave her the 'just do it' look.

Rachel sighed as she began to sing 'Funny Girl' on the stage. When she was finally done she looked at The Doctor smiling back up at her as he clapped his hands, only, he wasn't the only one, that made Rachel jolt a bit as The Doctor turned to look at who had joined them.

"I thought I'd never see you two again," Barbra said as she walked towards the stage.

"It's Barbra," Rachel squeaked.

"Hello Doctor, Rachel, it has been a long time and neither of you have aged one bit,"

"Time Travel," Rachel continued to squeak as Barbra laughed at her reaction.

"Rachel, would you like to sing on stage with me again? That's if you don't mind Uncle Jethro,"

The Doctor laughed at that as he pointed at her and said, "Good memory, go for your life,"

Rachel just gave Barbra a sheepish smile as the two began to sing 'Funny Girl' together, and for the first time in a very, very, long time, Rachel smiled as she sang.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Right, I hope you will all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

The Doctor was concerned, oh was he concerned, why was he concerned? You may ask... well, it all had to do with Rachel.

Ever since their encounter with the marionette creatures Rachel began to exhibit odd behaviour. At first he thought nothing of it, after all it would be a traumatising time for almost anyone who wasn't used to such adventuring. Lord knows the Angels were hard enough and then of course her second adventure had to be with the Orientate Mehst. It was rather creepy. So to see her wondering around when it was a time of rest wasn't something that he felt was out of the ordinary.  
However, as a couple of days passed in the TARDIS, yes they were just wandering through space at the moment and Rachel enjoyed the peace of the stars as The Doctor on the odd occasion would glance at his monitor; Rachel started to crave things like rare and sometimes almost raw meat. The Doctor raised his eyebrow at that since he knew the girl was a very devout vegan, but when he tried to raise the point with her all she did was growl at him and glare strongly enough that he showed her to the kitchens of the TARDIS herself where Rachel ate almost a kilogram (2.2 pounds) of very rare meat and nothing else.

"You feeling alright Rachel?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, fine, why?" she asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I just thought you told me that you weren't the type who liked meat so this is a bit of a surprise,"

Rachel shrugged, "I was hungry, I want the meat, I needed it,"

The Doctor just shot her a look that she didn't notice.

"Anyway, we've been floating around in space for about two days now and I was wondering if you still wanted to go see those dinosaurs?" The Doctor asked.

"Sounds good to me, I'm so hungry I could eat a t-rex though," Rachel said.

The Doctor just nodded his head as he put in the co-ordinates that he wanted to get to. It wasn't just the meat thing that started to get him concerned, it was the fact that Rachel started to react badly to sunlight. It was just a bit at first, but slowly by slowly the young girl seemed to like the darkness more as she would slink away between the shadows.  
The small moment was when they had passed one of the many suns of the universe and Rachel jolted a bit at it.  
The next time it happened was when they were finally on a planet to see the dinosaurs. The trip itself had been safe enough and mostly uneventful. Rachel had a great time skirting through the fields in the early morning, although the two had to admit that when they were being chased by the Gallimimus and then later by a very grouchy Triceratops - that was not quite a fun time.  
But as the sun dragged on and The Doctor took Rachel out more into the open, the young girl nearly cried and complained about how hot it was and how everything just burned.

"Oh my god it burns, the light burns," Rachel said as she ran towards the shadow.

"Rachel?" The Doctor said as he tried to reach the girl but missed.

He finally found her hidden under a tree.

"I don't understand, the sun's never hurt my skin, or my eyes, before, what's wrong with me?" Rachel cried, "And I'm so hungry,"

"For what exactly?" The Doctor asked.

Rachel just looked up at him and he realised that her eyes had changed, "Meat, bloodied meat," she said back to him.

At that moment he felt it was best to take her back to the TARDIS and he cursed himself for not thinking about it before.

Seemingly sensing the urgency, the TARDIS materialised in front of them as The Doctor lead her back to it.

"I'm kinda tired Doc, I think I'm going to go sleep, thanks for taking me to see the dinosaurs, that was fun," Rachel said.

"Alright, night, night," The Doctor said as he watched her disappear before saying to himself, "This isn't good,"

He walked around the centre console of the TARDIS as he thought, "I wonder," he said out loud to himself but what else he was thinking he didn't say as he just kept pacing.

Suddenly the sound of the TARDIS landing caught his attention.

"What?" he said to himself as he walked to the door and glanced out, "Earth, Lima, Ohio, and a school, why?"

He shut the door and looked at the over head computer, "Why? Why? Why? Lima, Ohio, United States of America, Earth, the year is 2012, uh oh," he said.

Rachel was heard shuffling out of her room, "Doctor, the TARDIS won't let me sleep, what's going on?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good news or bad news?"

"Don't care,"

"Good news, we've landed on Earth and are relatively safe for now,"

"Bad news?"

"Bad news is that we've landed back in your home town, somewhere at a school, and you've been gone for almost a year,"

"Wait, WHAT?"

"It's now 2012, sorry,"

"Well then take me back,"

"Can't, the TARDIS felt that you needed to be at this place and at this time,"

Rachel just grumbled but shrugged her shoulders as she walked out of the door the shut the door rapidly and looked at The Doctor and asked, "We're at my High School, why?"

"No idea," The Doctor said as he looked at the time, "Well, what I do know is that right now it's far too early for anyone to be here,"

"KEEP MOVING YOU LAZY BABIES, YOU THINK WAKING UP AND RUNNING IS HARD, TRY WRITING POETRY WHILE YOUR ARMS ARE TIED UP HIGH ABOVE YOUR HEAD IN A PRISON CAMP, NOW THAT'S HARD," Sue Sylvester was heard yelling into her megaphone.

"Is that supposed to be motivational and scary?" The Doctor asked Rachel as he looked at her.

"Yep," Rachel answered.

"It's really not, she's just loud,"

"Yep,"

The Doctor just looked back at the scene, "I wonder why we're here," he said out loud more for himself.

"No idea, but if I've been gone for a year I wonder what's been happening," Rachel said back as she looked at him, "You think we should look around?"

"TARDIS wouldn't have brought us to this particular point in time if it wasn't,"

"So what do you think I should do? I've been gone for a year,"

"Parents?"

Rachel just looked at him with a look he had seen many times over his life time before and it wasn't one he liked to see on any child.

"I see, they just left you did they?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said in a sad tone and looked away.

"Friends?"

"None,"

"Well, why don't we look around then,"

Rachel shrugged as she and The Doctor slipped away.

-page break-

Rachel walked the familiar hallways of the school as she took in the sights. Nothing had really changed and what did she expect? It had only been a year.

She sighed as she looked around and soon found herself back in the Glee room. The piano was still there so she supposed it was a good sign that Coach Sue hadn't managed to chase Mr Schuester out of the School at all.

"Oh my god," a voice said making the brunette turn.

Rachel's eyes widened a bit as she saw Quinn staring back at her, however, instead of replying she decided to try and make a hasty retreat which she did as she managed to slip away from the cheerleader.

She looked around trying to find The Doctor until she happened to stumble across one of the classrooms.

"Doctor," Rachel said quickly.

"Sssh, just a moment, I think I know why we're here," The Doctor said as he held up a finger to silence the girl.

"Okay? But at the moment I have someone who shouldn't be following me not too far behind me, help me,"

"Just a minute, and will you be quiet?"

Rachel just waited.

"You see this?" The Doctor asked as he looked at her but pointed at the ground.

Rachel turned her head and screamed, "OH MY GOD!"

There in front of her was a clean skeleton in a torn up suit.

"I've seen this before and I'm hoping it's not what I think it is," he said as he stood up, "Now, your problem,"

"Rachel?" Quinn's voice was heard asking cautiously.

"Um, that," Rachel said as she ducked behind The Doctor much to his amusement.

"I'm sorry, you are," The Doctor said as he tried to hide the body and Rachel behind him.

"I'm Quinn, and I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Rachel," Quinn said as she looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Rachel, I don't think I know of such a person,"

"She's standing right behind you,"

"Oh her, that's my niece,"

"You and her look and sound nothing alike,"

"Not all relatives sound the same,"

Quinn just shot him a look.

Rachel just looked around and noticed a shadow forming, "Um, Doctor," she started.

The Doctor turned his head to look and then said, "Right, let's get out of here, now, as quickly as we can,"

Quinn just looked at him as Rachel ducked quickly out from behind him.

"Run," he said as he ran and Rachel bolted out after him.

Quinn followed just because she wanted to catch up with the brunette and who she decided to call the old guy.

When The Doctor felt that they were a safe enough distance away and that they weren't actually being followed he stopped as did Rachel and Quinn.

"What's going on Doctor?" Rachel asked.

"We have two problems, well, three really," The Doctor said.

"And they are?"

"One, this school has something deadly here,"

"Deadly?" Quinn cut in before Rachel could say anything.

"Tell me, um, blondie,"

"The name's Quinn,"

"Right, Quinn, have people gone missing in this school?"

Quinn thought for a moment before saying, "Only Mr Figgins, our principal, but we figured he just left, Sue can be a bit much, although with that being said a couple of students have gone missing as well, there are a few photos of them along the wall, we figured that most of them are runaways, this school doesn't have the greatest history of treating people well,"

"No kidding," Rachel muttered as The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Right, well I may have found the reason," he finally said as he rubbed his temples.

"Anyway, what's problem number two?" Rachel asked.

"She's here and I don't know if she's trustworthy," The Doctor said.

"She's not, in fact, I bet by lunchtime everyone will know we're here and we'll both be doused in slushy, or at least I will be,"

"Rachel?" Quinn started.

"Don't talk to me," Rachel snapped back at Quinn and glared at her with such an intensity that it made the blonde take a small step back.

"Okay, we'll sort whatever problem you have with her after we deal with the problem of the school and of course problem number three," The Doctor said.

"What exactly is problem number three?" Rachel said looking at him.

"You're infected, and I'm sorry Rachel, I'm really, very sorry, but you are slowly going to lose your life,"

Rachel just looked at him and felt her heart drop.

* * *

**AN 2: **Whelp, here's Quinn. I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter, next chapter we'll see which creature The Doctor is dealing with, and we'll see what will happen to Rachel.  
Also, perhaps there'll be a small appearance of Brittana, but they will not feature so much in this story...for now anyway.  
Until next time team.  
And for those who do celebrate it, have an awesome Easter.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Right, here we are team, the next chapter. I will give a heads up that the Brittana pair won't be tagging along on the whole adventure but will feature in this "segment" as we're now back at McKinley, and don't worry, the Faberry will happen, I always make a way for it to happen. Lol. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"I'm what?" Rachel said bluntly as she looked at him.

"Dying," The Doctor said.

"What?" Quinn said, "No, no, no, no, she can't be, she's perfectly healthy,"

"What's it matter to you Quinn?" Rachel asked in annoyance, "And can you shush? We're having a conversation,"

"Hey, I still want to ask you what happened, everyone thinks you're dead,"

"Well it seems you'll get your wish, I'm about to be dead, now shush, The Doctor's talking,"

"Who is this guy?'

"What did I just say?"

Quinn clamped up as The Doctor looked at Rachel and said, "You're infected,"

"How?" Rachel asked.

"By the Orientate Mehst, you were bitten,"

"But, I, I thought it wouldn't have been deep enough, it was just for a second,"

"Nor did I, but here we are, you're turning but you're going at a much slower pace,"

Rachel just looked at him before saying, "I know I indicated that I preferred to die when I first met you, but I don't want to die, not yet, there's so much adventure to have that I just don't want to go yet,"

"We'll find a way to cure you, I promise you that," The Doctor said, "There will always be a way,"

"Okay,"

The three were quiet for a moment before The Doctor said, "Right, on to your problem, you have an infestation here at this school and this one is deadly,"

"Oh?" Rachel said.

"I've only seen this concentration once and that was when I was at the Library with Donna,"

"And the infestation is of what?"

"The Vashta Nerada, shadow piranhas, they latch on to their prey and then devour them whole in seconds,"

"That's creepy,"

"I know, I dare say that that's probably why most of your school mates have disappeared and no one seems to know why,"

"Are you sure though?"

"To a ninety percent probability,"

"Oh crud,"

"Indeed, anyway, I have a mission to do now and you're probably not going to like it,"

"And that is?"

"You and I are going to pretend to be father and daughter and we're going to make you become a student here,"

"WHAT! Are you INSANE? I'm not going to become a student here, this place sucks,"

"Rachel think of the bigger picture here, thousands of innocents could die if we don't try and get rid of the infestation, or at the very least move them or disperse them,"

"How'd they even get here anyway?"

"Oh they've always been here, you ever wonder why sometimes people just go missing and there was no real reason for them to just up and disappear?"

Rachel thought for a moment at that then shrugged a bit as she silently agreed with him.

"So, we're going to stay here and investigate," The Doctor finished saying.

"Can't we just come here after dark and deal with them?"

"No, the quicker we deal with them the better,"

"But I don't want to be a student here, I hate this place,"

"I didn't say you'd enroll, we're just looking,"

"Oh,"

"Learn to listen,"

"Right, sorry,"

"Good,"

Quinn didn't get a chance to say anything.

* * *

The Doctor and Rachel soon found themselves being shown a tour around the school by the secretary; (Quinn showed them to the entrance and then excused herself as she had to get to class); Sue, who had taken over the school herself and was currently unavailable for some stupid reason.

"I'm sure your daughter will be very happy at this school," The secretary who was leading them around said, "Here we have the canteen where students can come and dine, oh and we have a very successful cheerleading squad,"

"Yeah, I don't like cheerleading," Rachel said.

"Oh, um, what do you like?"

"Um, singing, I guess,"

"Oh, we have a Glee Club if you'd like to join them,"

"I'll think about it,"

"Say, I notice you've got a lot of these posters of missing kids, what's going on with them?" The Doctor asked.

"Honestly I have no idea, I just reckon they'd left," The Secretary answered, "I don't know why, and I also don't understand why we decided to keep these posters up, it's not like they need to be,"

"I can think of a couple of reasons why those people left," Rachel mumbled to herself.

"Say, you know, you look like a girl who used to come here," The Secretary said.

"I do?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, what was her name? Oh god, um, little Jewish girl, two Dads, Rachel, that's it, Rachel Berry, jumped off a bridge sometime last year they found one of her coats but her body was never found, sad really, CCTV footage showed her about to jump before mysteriously cutting off for a bit but you can tell she jumped, she appeared nowhere else since the bridge footage was caught,"

"I doubt anyone cared," Rachel said a bit too loudly as The Doctor nudged her side and glared at her to shut up.

"Oh that's a horrible thing to say," The Secretary said.

"Well, did anyone care?"

The Secretary went quiet for a moment.

"Thought so," Rachel finished, "Doc...uh...ad, Dad, um, I'm hungry, like really, really hungry,"

"Can you wait?" The Doctor asked.

Rachel pulled The Doctor down to her level before harshly whispering into his ear, "I swear I will kill and eat her if I don't get something to eat, I'm hungry and the light is starting to burn, I need food,"

"Right, okay, my daughter gets a bit cranky when she hasn't eaten and we've traveled a long way," The Doctor said looking at the secretary, "Mind if we come back after lunch?"

"Um, well, if you like to tour around campus I guess a student can take you around, you can get a student's perspective of the place,"

"I see, how about that one over there?" The Doctor said as he pointed at the Unholy Trinity.

"The three girls, sure," The Secretary said as she called the three over, "Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, can you come here for a moment please?"

The Unholy Trinity walked over to them, Brittany had a surprised look on her face as did Santana, and Quinn was holding a worried look as Rachel just folded her arms and looked away.

"Girls, this is Mr McDougal and his daughter, I'm sorry sweetie I didn't catch your name," The Secretary said.

"Abby," Rachel replied.

"You sure as hell don't sound like your Dad," Santana said.

"Because I sound like my Mom, okay, and she's dead so don't ask,"

Santana just looked at bit surprised but didn't say anything.

"Well, um, Mr McDougal is thinking of sending Abby here, so can you please show them around the school," The Secretary asked.

"Sure," Quinn said quickly.

"Just you," The Doctor said, "I don't need more tag alongs, I just need one person, so I pick you,"

"Fine, um, when,"

"An hour, this one is hungry,"

"I shall get a pass,"

The Secretary just smiled a bit as she let the five be and returned to the office.

"I know you," Brittany said.

"I beg your pardon?" The Doctor started.

"I know who you are Doctor," Brittany said, "It's me, Brittany, remember?"

"Sorry?"

Brittany just shot him a look, "Okay, I know you regenerated and all but surely you remember me,"

The Doctor just shot her a look before saying, "No, you, my eyes do deceive me, Brittany Harkness, or is it Pierce now?"

"Me, and it's Pierce now," Brittany said with a grin.

"Battle of the Five Calatan Rings in the Arkbar Universe, you helped me save a lot of beings that day, not to mention helping me against another demon of the darkness on a barren planet, you are brilliant from what I remember,"

"I try,"

"Brittany Harkness," The Doctor smiled as he looked at her.

"What brings you here?" Brittany asked.

"Adventure, what else? Plus the TARDIS brought me here, again, what about you, it's been what? A hundred years or so now, I figured you'd be time jumping a lot since you managed to somehow keep your own vortex manipulator,"

"Well my uh, vortex manipulator broke and I figured why not just have some fun here while I try to fix it but I've been delayed as I've come to like this place a bit, besides, it's not like the rest of the family care, I even managed to create an interesting back story for myself here too,"

"That right?"

"Yep, I'm Stephen Hawking's illegitimate kid, my 'parents' are interesting people,"

"Whoa, hold it, I'm confused, how do you two know each other?" Santana asked as she butted in as she had had enough of their banter.

"Oh crap," Brittany said, "I keep forgetting we're in company,"

"Yes, you always were oblivious at the best of times," The Doctor mused.

"Hello, question needs answering," Santana said.

"She always like this?" The Doctor asked Brittany.

"Yeah, all the time," Brittany answered.

"And you like her like this?"

"Yeah, it's her appeal, plus she does have a softer side that no one is supposed to know about,"

"I see, always did like them young didn't you?"

"Well, there was that older lady from Galton,"

"Oh her, yes, how many times did I have to save you from her tentacles?"

"Five times,"

"Anyway, this new one here, is she aware that you're from the fifty-first century and age at a slower rate than normal humans?"

"Uh, well, nope,"

"She's from the fifty-first century?" Rachel asked The Doctor.

"Yes, worked for the Time Agency along side her good friend and second cousin, Captain bloody Jack Harkness, although she is only half human, the other half is Starian, humanoid begins with long lives and have great perceptive skills and ability to see what others cannot, it's why she can see me as me, what incarnation was I again when we last met and parted ways?"

"You had a scarf," Brittany answered.

"Oh that is right, flag that, it's been more than a hundred years then," The Doctor said.

"For you yes, for me, only a hundred, I'm not that old,"

"Okay then," Rachel said as she clinked her neck from side to side, she was really starting to feel the hunger now.

"So, you keen to travel with me again?" The Doctor asked Brittany.

"Heck no, I'm happy being settled down thank you, I've had enough of aliens and adventure, I'm not you, although I am trying to get that time machine of mine up and running as I do miss home regardless of whether my family care or not," Brittany replied, "That way I can also show Sanny my original home, plus it's more fun to travel in a box, I'm using a locker,"

"If all else fails, just use your blood manipulator,"

"I shall,"

Santana just gapped and didn't know what to say as The Doctor let out a small laugh.

"Well, I'm going to go now with my overwhelmed girlfriend and try to properly explain what's going on," Brittany said, "It's good to see you,"

"Wait, wait, wait, you've been here for a while now, you know what's going on right? Those missing kids," The Doctor started.

"Ah, that, yes, I'm a bit concerned, but sadly this place, this school, it has a high rate of students dropping out, I followed up just to make sure the disappearances aren't unnatural, I must say though this school is terrible at a lot of things and the only reason I'm staying is because of Santana, the education here is dull,"

"What about the kids on the wall?"

"Most of them have transferred quietly out, I checked, because of the treatment here they didn't want anyone to know that they came from this school, grades aren't the best here either, although Sue is working on changing that,"

"I see,"

"With that being said, I can't seem to find the principal anywhere and that concerns me,"

"He's dead,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, found the body down that way, my highest suspicion is the Vashta Nerada,"

"Impossible, I did a scan all over here before I decided to settle down, the Vashta Nerada have kept well away from here, there are some who dwell deep in the forest here, but nothing has entered this school,"

"You are certain?"

"Yes, I did have the vices to create some of my old equipment and the scanner was the first thing I did manage to rebuild,"

"Damn," The Doctor said, "So why the skeleton and why here?'

"I'll be honest, I don't give a damn," Rachel snapped as she looked at The Doctor and the Unholy Trinity, "I want food and I will get it one way or another, perhaps I'll start with your friend then, see if her blood is like wine and has aged with good time,"

The four stared at Rachel in horror as all her teeth had become sharp and her eyes had darkened.

"Rachel, calm down," The Doctor started.

"I WANT FOOD!" Rachel growled as she pounced towards Brittany teeth bared and ready to take in her first bite.

* * *

**AN 2:** Okay team, we'll end it there. The threat in the school is being worked on as the skeleton is a skeleton, and we'll also deal with a very hungry Rachel. I hope you enjoyed the small twist with Brittany, but like I said at the beginning, the Brittana crew will only feature in this "segment" story or episode, or whatever you like to call it. Once The Doctor and Rachel leave, it will go on to be a purely Faberry based story.

Until next time ay.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Damn those stupid typos. When I wrote the line where The Doctor told Brittany to use her manipulator, it's supposed to read "bloody" not blood. Yeesh.  
Credit towards the story of Yuten Shonin goes to the book 'Yurei Attack' by Hiroko Yoda and Matt Alt.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"Holy crap," Brittany yelped as she jumped out of the way quickly.

Rachel was feeling angry now and so very hungry as she landed in a crouch and turned her head up and growled at them, bearing her teeth.

"Rachel, stop, think about what you're doing?" The Doctor started.

"I told you I was hungry, I told you I needed to eat, but you don't listen Doctor, you just talk too much, _I want food_," Rachel hissed at him while looking at the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Santana screeched.

"Rachel look at me," The Doctor said as Rachel turned her head quickly to look up at him, her face was now starting to turn sinister.

"Oh my god," Brittany said, "She's infected,"

"Yeah,"

Rachel stood up as she looked at them, her fingers curling backwards as the hunger started to take over.

"Doctor, where is your TARDIS?" Brittany asked without taking her eyes off the hungry and furious looking brunette.

"Other side of the school," The Doctor answered while also looking at Rachel.

Santana wanted to run but Brittany stopped her, "Sanny, don't run, she will chase you and I won't be able to stop her from killing you, you too Quinn, don't move,"

Rachel growled as she advanced on them as the group took a step back.

"If she's so fast why is she not killing us now?" Quinn asked.

"She's playing with us," The Doctor answered, "Orientate Mehst just love to torment and play with their food, such a childish thing to do,"

Rachel just tilted her head to one side as her sharp teeth came together and she let out a small pleased growl almost as if to show she was about to laugh at the enjoyment of this moment.

"Please tell me that you can call the TARDIS," Brittany said.

"You have a plan then?" The Doctor asked.

"Feed her in your kitchen, she'll return to her normal state once she's back to not being so hungry and I can explain later,"

The Doctor nodded his head at that as he felt the TARDIS approach near, "Rachel, look at me," The Doctor said as he stepped away from the group, "You're hungry aren't you?"

_"What do you think old man?"_ Rachel hissed.

"Oh my god," Quinn started, "What's happening to her?"

No one answered her question however as The Doctor focused his attention on Rachel, "Rachel, the meat you want, I have it," The Doctor said as he motioned for her to follow him, "Follow me, I'll show you where it is,"

_"You trick me old man and it will be your death, this world no longer has us and I will be the new Queen,"_ Rachel hissed.

The Doctor lead Rachel into the TARDIS, Brittany just behind him so that she could keep an eye on the brunette and make sure that she didn't decide to kill The Doctor. Once inside, they managed to lead Rachel into the kitchen where the meat was kept as the TARDIS automatically locked her in, sealing all exits. Not that the brunette noticed or cared as she dove right at the meat and began to devour it raw.

"My god Doctor, I know that she's infected," Brittany said as she looked at The Doctor, "But tell me how and where, there may be a way to help fix this,"

"Orientate Mehst, one bit her lightly on her shoulder, I thought that perhaps it didn't matter because it didn't latch on to her long enough nor did the bite seem deep but it turns out that I was wrong," The Doctor said.

Brittany thought for a moment before saying, "I will check my systems for you, I'm sure that there is a place and that there is a way that won't resort to us killing her, right now though I am very certain that since this is just the early stages, once she's fed she'll be back to her normal self, well, as normal as one can be with that marionette virus running through them,"

"I do suppose so,"

"Anyway, while she's feeding, why don't we go see that body you were talking about,"

The Doctor nodded his head as he lead the way.

-page break-

"So explain to me how are you certain that she'll be okay once she's fed?" The Doctor asked as he lead Brittany to the skeleton. Quinn and Santana were forced to go to class and cover for her.

"Before I became stuck here I was traveling around between worlds and time, as you know," Brittany started, "And I came across this library, it was huge, I mean the whole planet, so I stopped by and started reading all sorts, did you know you are in those books?"

"That planet is no longer useable though, the Vashta Nerada have taken it over," The Doctor said.

"I was there long before it was destroyed, that much I know,"

"Right,"

"Anyway, I was interested in reading about different creatures and I happened to come across this marionette one,"

"The Orientate Mehst,"

"Yes, there are legends around them, folklore, because like The Angels, no one really knows much about them, anyway, there was a story of a man who was turned slowly but he kept the virus at bay by eating meat almost all the time, unfortunately for him, he had to be almost constantly eating, at least every few hours especially a the virus progressed, if the hunger wasn't kept at bay then he'd kill, at least that's what he'd realise when he came to after a murder streak to fulfill his hunger, on his home planet he was arrested for mass murder, he tried to say it was due to the virus but no one believed him, in prison he turned because he was kept in solitary confinement, but he died, gun shot to the head and his marionette body burnt to ashes,"

The Doctor sighed, "Any word on how to cure it?"

"I know of a way, but it will hurt Rachel a lot,"

The Doctor looked at her as they stopped out the door where the skeleton was.

Brittany looked at him and saw him looking back at her as he raised his eyebrows at her to indicate to her to keep going.

"When I get home I'll have to check my systems to see if the planet is still accessable, it's hard to get to you see," Brittany continued.

"Okay, and?" The Doctor asked.

"For a man who knows patience, you sure don't have it today,"

"I just don't like not being in the know,"

"I know that, and I'm surprised you don't know about the Orientate Mehst or the planet I'm going to look up for you, anyway, have you ever heard of a Japanese Monk named Yuten Shonin?"

"Yes, young lad who became a monk but couldn't at first because legend had it his blood was full of his past sins, his accumulated bad karma so to speak,"

"Yes, and one day he was meditating at a different temple form the one he started in and the god known as Acala appeared and gave him a choice of either dying there and then and of course being reborn better,"

"I don't believe in that,"

"Just because you don't doesn't mean it isn't real, now will you stop talking Doctor and let me finish,"

"Sorry,"

"Anyway, the other option was the hard way and that was to have his bad karma cut out of his body with the god's sword, Yuten took the hard way and so his body was pierced through his mouth and all the way down to his gut and as his blood drained out of his veins he received new blood, I believe that we can locate the being behind the legend and request him to do the same for Rachel,"

"Acala is real then?"

"For those in Mahayana Buddhism and parts of Hinduism, yes, but we're not going to start a religious debate here Doctor, I'm talking about a real person who can give Rachel new blood, and a new life, without killing her, I just have to locate him,"

"Worth a shot,"

"Anyway, let's look at this body,"

The Doctor nodded his head as he carefully opened the door only to find that the body wasn't there.

"What the?" he started as he looked surprised, "There was a body here, it was a skeleton wearing a suit, I know it,"

He started scanning the air with his sonic screwdriver and then listened to the device. Nothing was showing up, "This is odd, the body was here, and so was a shadow, I was most certain that it was the Vashta Nerada,"

"Or there's something else going on in this school," Brittany said.

"Damn, I may have to investigate further and get Rachel to enrol,"

"You know she's going to hate it here,"

"I know,"

"Or, you could pretend to be a State Superintendent, that way you can just come in and monitor the school,"

"The secretary will know who I am,"

"Then do that thing you always do and pretend to be someone else, it's not like you haven't done it before,"

"That is true, I think I'll do that, something is going on here and I'd like to find out,"

"Always the way with you though is it not?"

The Doctor just shrugged at that.

* * *

So that is what The Doctor did as he walked around the school, checking things out. The kids at the school wondered who he was. Most seemed surprised when he asked them questions about rumours circling about with regards to the disappearances and most of the stories seemed like absolute bollocks to him.

One or two seemed similar so he figured he'd follow their lead.

It had to do with a shadow figure that was seen lurking around the school. Many students claimed that it was near the principal's office the day he disappeared. He was at his ends wit about it as he retired for the night in his TARDIS.  
Rachel was as Brittany said she would be, back to normal again having eaten what her body was requiring.

"No luck?" Rachel asked as she looked at him as he was staring at his computer.

"No, I'm at a loss about this one," The Doctor said as he sat down in his arm chair.

"Ghost?"

"No, no such thing,"

"You don't know that,"

"Hmmm,"

"What about a shapeshifter?"

The Doctor looked up at her at that moment.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"That's brilliant actually, that would make a lot of sense," The Doctor said.

"The shapeshifter thing?"

"Yes, it would explain why the rumours don't match up on the whole, oh I'm so oblivious sometimes, just goes to show that sometimes we miss the most obvious thing when it's right in front of us, ha, Rachel, you are clever,"

"Thank you?" Rachel said as she watched him get up and zoom towards a room, "Um, Doctor, what are you doing? Doctor!"

She got up and tried to run towards him only to jolt to a stop as he ran out with some equipment.

"We are going to go hunting, this is going to be fun," he said with a grin.

Rachel just shot him a look, "Wait, wait, wait, what kind of shapeshifter will this be?" she asked.

"No idea, but we're going to go find it, and we're going to find out," The Doctor said as he walked quickly out the door with the brunette tailing him.

Meanwhile a creature was watching them from the darkness as its' red eyes glowed and its' body shimmered as it opened and closed its' claws. If one could see this creature, you'd realise that it was smirking as it let out a mixed sound of a hiss and a low rumble, _'Time to play,'_ was what it thought as it watched The Doctor and the young girl race through the school in an effort to find it.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

Hi all,

I hope this message finds everyone well.

I never thought in my life that I'd have to write one of these in place of a chapter, but here we are.

My life's been pretty busy and because I work quite a bit I'm usually too exhausted to write anything by the time I get home - plus I'm the goofy doof who started up more than she could chew - so apologise about that.

That being said **ALL** my stories (that are currently needing to be completed) will be on a **Temporary Hiatus** and I will resume them once life has settled a bit - for those who are unaware, I recently managed to find and locate family that I haven't seen in over sixteen years - they had thought I (and the rest of my family) had died in an earthquake a fair few years ago so contact had stopped because the embassy they had called had no information on me or the rest of the family.  
I didn't know about this and therefore set out to find them for the last sixteen years to no avail.

Fast forward to now, and there is me reading my newsfeed and finding out that the capital city of where I am original from had a bombing attack and that was what sent me into high gear to try again to find my family and this time, after searching for so long, I finally found them, so I'm now heading back home to see them - hence the stress from working and getting things prepared for travelling.  
I also am preparing to shift overseas next year if my application for a programme works out well, so that's another added stress.

Until next time team. Please bear with me and I apologise for taking so long.

Kind Regards,

Dante Andy Anderson


End file.
